


From Russia With Love

by EllieTheGreat



Series: Jay's Fifth Day Of Christmas [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, engagement drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieTheGreat/pseuds/EllieTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninth Doctor/ Rose Tyler engagment drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Russia With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CredulousDame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredulousDame/gifts).



“What is this place?” Rose asked, breathless.

            The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS ahead of her. “This, my dear Rose, is Russia.”

            “It’s beautiful…and cold,” she shivered.

            The Doctor slid off his jacket and dropped it over her shoulders.

            “Timelords run hotter,” he winked.

            Rose rolled her eyes with a smile. “What are we doing in Russia? Cybermen, Daleks, ghosts, killer mannequins?”

            “Presents!” The Doctor announced proudly.

            Rose stopped walking.

            “What?” he asked.

            “Presents? We made a trip for presents?” Rose let out a shocked laugh. “What have you got up your sleeve, Doctor?”

            “Nothing, I swear,” he laughed, showing his bare arms. “Now come on, we’re going to be late!”

            “Late for what?” Rose called, running to keep up.

            Fifteen minutes later, the Doctor stopped and put an arm out to catch Rose.

            “This is it,” he grinned.

            Rose followed him curiously through the door. He stopped in a tall doorway, watching the occupant bustle around, muttering to himself. Rose leaned against his shoulder instinctively. The Doctor glanced down, a warm smile spreading across his face.

            “Ah! The mysterious Mr. Smith returns to me! And this must be the lovely Rose!”

            Rose looked at the plump bearded man who watched them proudly.

            “It is. Rose, this is an old friend of mine. He’s an artist,” the Doctor explained.

            The man gestured for them to follow him to a small table in the back of the room. “Oh, how proud I am of this creation!”

            He motioned towards the plain black box on the table. She slid off the lid and gasped. Nestled on a mound of silk was a beautiful, ornate blue egg with a ribbon of diamonds dancing across the surface. Rose stared at it, her fingers hovering over the egg reverently.

“Open it,” the Doctor urged.

            Rose gingerly lifted the egg and undid the clasp that held the two halves together. There was a clink of metal and something light fell into her hand. Rose looked down at the ring in the palm of her hand, it’s square diamond glinting in the light. Her mouth fell open in surprise.

            “Rose Tyler, I love you,” the Doctor murmured. “And you make me happier than I’ve ever been. Traveling…it isn’t lonely with you.” He took the ring from her and slid it onto her finger. “Rose, will you marry me?”

            Rose opened and closed her mouth noiselessly, her tongue failing her. She gave up and nodded her head furiously. The Doctor laughed and pulled her into an embrace. He kissed the top of her hand, his finger brushing over the ring.

            “Help! Help me, someone! Come quickly!”  
            They pulled apart and glanced at each other. The Doctor raised his brows and offered his hand. Rose smirked and slapped her hand in his, and the took off down the hall, ready to save the world.


End file.
